Fevers and Heroes
by DragonBlade1000
Summary: USUK. Arthur's feeling sick, Alfred happens to be there for him in his time of need. Arthur gets soup, a nap and Alfred kissing him better. Afterwards, Arthur craves more and Alfred makes him take his 'medicine'.
1. Fevers and Heroes

**I don't own Hetalia or the characters involved. Thank you for reading, leave a review if you want.**

 **Fevers and Heroes**

Arthur stumbled clumsily through the hallway in search of the bathroom.

 _Damn hotel_ , he thought miserably.

They had a meeting at the end of the week and all the countries coming had arrived at the hotel this morning, Arthur included. But after having breakfast in the hotels café, he wasn't feeling all that well. And so, instead of enjoying the hotel or the city sights like the others he was up in his room, emptying his stomach.

Finally finding the wretched bathroom, he knelt quickly to throw up. His stomach lurched once more. His knees hurt from kneeling on the bathroom titles, head in the toilet. And he was sure he had a fever.

The coldness of the titles was seeping into his knees and the sensation helped ground him as a wave of dizziness hit.

Later on, once he had successfully emptied his stomach of its contents, he heard a knock from his hotel door. He sighed, wiping his mouth before getting up to answer.

To his surprise he was greeted with the smiling face of Alfred.

"Sup' Iggy! Why are you hauled up in your room? You should come to the bar with me and Prussia! We all know how much of an absolutely hilarious drunk you are! So whaddya say?" Alfred asked, throwing him a hundred watt smile.

"No, Alfred. Now please leave."

Arthur sighed again, rubbing his temples. He really didn't even have the energy to tell Alfred off for calling him a drunkard.

He was tired. Tired _and_ unwell.

Alfred's smile fell.

Alfred could tell something was up. Arthur looked extremely haggard, his eyes were half lidded and his face was flushed. He looked quite cute, with that constant blush, it made his bright green eyes stand out. Arthur was forcing his eyes open, constantly blinking; it was so goddamn cute. His wheat blonde hair was ruffled, making him look quite young.

It was taking him a while to connect the dots… flushed, heavy lidded and tired…

"Uh, dude, you feelin' alright?" Alfred asked Arthur. Reaching out a hand before the latter could react. Alfred felt his forehead. The Englishman was glad that the American couldn't see him blush through his already flushed face. Alfred finally realised Arthur was sick.

"Hmm, you have a fever, Iggy go to bed. Have you had medicine? Are you keeping yourself hydrated? Have you eaten yet? What meds have you taken? You should take a nap." Alfred rambled on, pulling Arthur into his own bedroom and forcing him into bed.

"Don't worry; I'll go get you something. Stay in bed and get some rest. Here I'll leave this bucket so you don't have to move. Should I get you some soup too? Yea probably. Okay. Stay here Iggy. I'll call you if something happens." Alfred basically talked to himself before leaving Arthur alone, shocked and kind of touched.

 _He's actually concerned about me, enough to get me medicine._ Arthur would never admit it but he felt a little giddy. He blushed.

 _Damn him._

* * *

It was just Alfred's luck that the store he went to didn't have what he needed. So he had to go to several other stores. _And_ during his medicine run a rather violent raincloud had unleashed itself upon the city.

The rain was cold and Alfred hadn't thought to dress for rain, so he was slowly making his way back to the hotel wet and freezing. Some icy droplets sneaked their way under his collar, releasing a shiver from him. He was sure that he could see his breath in front of him in cool, puffing clouds.

He smiled though, despite the polar rainfall. He was clutching a plastic bag to his chest. The content was precious to him. Inside was medicine and canned soup that Arthur needed.

And Alfred would deliver.

He _was_ the hero after all.

* * *

Alfred was soaked through to his underwear by the time he burst into Arthur's hotel room.

He ran into his bedroom to check on him but before he could speak he closed his mouth. Arthur lay snuggled up in bed, peacefully sleeping. Pale lips parted, cheeks dusted bright pink, and his forehead was sweaty with his hair sticking to it.

Alfred smiled softly at him then retreated to the kitchen, putting the bag on the counter. Coming back with a small hand towel to dab on his forehead, he pushed Arthur hair back out of his face. Smiling down at him he slowly backed out of the room, making sure to be quiet as he shut the door.

Alfred then made his way to the kitchen and started on opening the can of soup. Before he quickly remembered that he would catch a cold too if he stayed in these clothes any longer. Arthur's soup would have to wait.

He wanted it to be warm for Arthur when he woke him up to give him his medicine. And it would be good for him to eat something, regardless if he kept it down or not. But he wouldn't be able to do much for Arthur if he was sick too.

Alfred sneaked into Arthur's room to see if the Englishman had unpacked yet, wishing to borrow some clothes. Lucky he didn't disturb said Englishmen and he quickly found his things unpacked in the hardwood closet. Alfred grabbed a sweater and pair of slacks, before retreating to find the bathroom.

He was starting to shiver a little, the idea of a warm shower sounded pretty good about now. So when he found the bathroom, which was kinda difficult, he stripped and stepped into the shower.

Basking in the humid spray as the warmth seeped into his skin. He admitted that he stayed in longer than necessary. And when he stepped out he seemed half as warm as before.

Sighing tiredly, he quickly got dressed before heading back to the kitchen.

* * *

A while later, Alfred was balancing a tray with soup and medicine on it in one hand and trying to open Arthur's room door with the other. He eventually settled on putting the tray down and opening the door first, fearful of dropping the tray with the soup on it.

Arthur was just as he left him; peacefully asleep. He felt bad about waking up Arthur from his slumber when Arthur looked so tired. Especially when Alfred couldn't remember the last time Arthur looked this peaceful.

But if he didn't wake him then he could get worse and Alfred didn't like the idea of it being his fault. So as much as he didn't want to he called out to Arthur.

Arthur stirred at little but otherwise… nothing.

He tried again.

 _Dammit Arthur. Why are you such a heavy sleeper?_

He set down the tray by the bedside table, before leaning over Arthur and whispering into his ear.

"Hey Iggy, you wanna get up? I got some nice, _warm_ soooouuuppp." He whispered to Arthur. Finally the Englishman stirred. Slowly opening his eyes and blinking rapidly. His eyes unfocused as he gazed up into Alfred face.

Alfred realised with a small jolt just how close that made their faces and just how aware he was of Arthur's body beneath him. Just how _vulnerable_ he was right now. Arthur grumbled and groaned at him, before reaching up and tugging Alfred down into bed with him. Because of Alfred's shock at the unexpected action he didn't have time to react. They ended up in a strange version of cuddling with Arthur again back asleep and Alfred trapped.

He tried to escape but he was afraid of hurting Arthur and to still didn't really wanna wake him. And if he was being honest with himself he didn't mind this. Sleeping in the same bed, cuddling with him, being this close to him.

Alfred could feel the warmth of Arthur's breath against the nape of his neck. His body a scalding presence behind him, pushing up against him. He could feel the contours of his body. He felt Arthurs breathing, felt his heartbeat through the layers between them. Maybe it was his imagination but he was sure he could hear it beating, setting a calming pace for him to latch onto. He concentrated on that loud, almost deafening beat. It brought him comfort and unconsciously got closer to its source, eyes closed now. He felt arms wrap around him and was at such peace. He knew he was lying in bed with Arthur, and when he woke up he would give him a tongue lashing but he was warm and comfortable. The notion of a nap after a shower being too good to pass up.

Everything else felt far away. Like at that moment the only things that existed were him, Arthur and this rising _warmth._ It seeped slowly into him, filling him. And he gave into the feeling of weightlessness.

* * *

Arthur roused to the sight of bright blonde hair in front of him, the smell of his shampoo and an almost uncomfortable amount of heat that he and the other body generated. He still felt quite bad and couldn't pinpoint just how long he slept for. Only that Alfred had promised to bring him medicine and soup.

He frowned and turned his eyes to the body lying next to him as he pushed himself to sit up against the headboard.

 _Alfred._

The American lay slumbering next to him, breathing slowly, delicate eyelashes fluttering as he dreamt. He looked quite at peace in comparison to the Englishmen having a mini panic attack next to him.

 _What was the American doing in bed with him? Why were they cuddling? Did they do…anything? And where is my godamn soup?_ Arthur asked himself, trying to calm his erratic heart.

Arthur only got the answer to last question as he found a bowl of cold soup on his bedside table with some medicine. He gladly turned his attention to these objects and took a small dose of pills.

He then picked up the bowl before starting on devouring it, he didn't realise how hungry he was. Even though he was quite mad at Alfred he was still grateful for the soup and medicine. So he decided on letting him sleep a while longer, besides he looked quite cute like this.

Arthur could always yell at him later.

* * *

Alfred wasn't even sure when he fell asleep only that now he was slowly waking up to slurping sounds, still warm but cold from behind. His main heat source now gone, the bed was slowly getting colder.

He groaned, rubbing his eyes as he turned to see Arthur, sitting up in bed eating his soup. Alfred managed a smile.

"So you're finally awake?" the refreshed looking Englishmen asked. He rotated to lock eyes with Alfred. Arthur was finding it hard to be angry with Alfred right now, not just because of the happy look in his eyes. Or the way his eyes were crinkling as he smiled up at him. Or how his hair was ruffled and a little damp. Or the way his sweater rode up a little to reveal some sun kissed skin around his waist… wait wasn't that _his_ sweater?

"Is that my sweater?" he asked, finding something to be mad about at last. _Now hold onto that_ , he thought.

Alfred smile faltered a little as he rubbed the back of his neck, laughing a little. Arthur almost missed the tiny flush in his cheeks, almost.

"Uh… yeah, when I came in from getting you your goodies, I was soaked so I took a shower and borrowed some clothes. Hope ya don't mind." He smiled again, feeling a little embarrassed.

Arthur sighed.

"You." He corrected him.

Alfred's brow furrowed.

"What about me?" he asked, looking puzzled. Arthur sighed again.

"No I meant… never mind. Why are you in bed with me?" Arthur asked, not having the energy to explain it all to Alfred.

Alfred blushed again, this time darker. He looked away from Arthur. Focusing instead on the soft glow of lamp on the bedside table.

"I… uh, well you-" He tried, but failed. He was flustered; he tried to gather himself, managing to try again.

" I- I tried to wake you up to give you your soup, but you dragged me into bed then fell asleep so I was trapped. And I kinda… fell asleep too. So…sorry?" Alfred gushed out quite quickly.

Arthur blushed darker than scarlet, he too diverted his gaze. He cursed himself, so this was his fault?

He was thrown from his thoughts by a hand touching his forehead. He looked up, wide-eyed at Alfred, who looked concerned.

"Hey, you still feeling bad? You still seem to have a fever." He asked.

"Uh, well I feel better, but I'm still kinda hot…" Arthur trailed off. Alfred still looked quite worried, but his eyes brightened once again as he quickly had an idea. Arthur looked at him cautiously.

"I'll kiss it all better cause I'm the hero!" he smiled at Arthur, who looked too shocked to function.

"What!? No, no, no. I'm fine honestly." Arthur protested. But Alfred had his mind set now, and he was determined.

"Nah its fine, where do you think it hurts?" he asked.

"I don't hurt anywhere! I'm sick! This is stupid…" the flustered Englishmen replied.

"Okay, where are you the warmest?" Alfred tried again, still as determined as before. Arthur realised he wasn't going to win. With a sigh of defeat, he replied.

"Um… my chest I guess?"

Alfred smiled, before jumping up and grabbing Arthur. He pushed him down, forcing his hands up over his head, effectively trapping the Englishman underneath him. Arthur let out a cry of surprise at the American's actions, while the latter just laughed a little.

"What- what are you doing?" Arthur all but shouted, trying to break free. Alfred was still smiling; none of this seemed to faze him.

"I told ya, I'm gonna kiss it all better!" he stated. Before reaching down to shove Arthur's pyjama top up, causing him to gasp as the cold air hit him. Alfred then leaned down, faster than Arthur could figure out what was happening and planted a kiss on Arthur's right pectoral.

As soon as Alfred's lips met the untarnished skin of his chest Arthur froze. His startled eyes widened, breath caught in his throat and face redder than before. If that was possible.

Alfred dared to look up at him.

"Did it work?" he asked, voice husky, dropping an octave lower. He reached up to feel Arthur's forehead. Arthur was too flustered to reply.

"Judging by the colour of your face, think I need to try again."

And he leaned down to dot Arthur's upper chest in feather-like kisses. Closing his eyes, Alfred just felt the smooth expanse of Arthur's chest. Loving the way he involuntarily shivered as he continuously placed kisses into his skin. Licking away the goose bumps, causing Arthur to gasp. The Englishman's breath caught in his throat. He had never been this embarrassed or this flustered.

Alfred was basically worshipping his chest with kisses, before glancing up to lock eyes with him. He then took Arthur right nipple in his rapturous mouth, and started playing with it. Teasing and tasting the flesh, nibbling here and there. Never once breaking eye contact with Arthur, who couldn't possibly get any redder. The room was filled with the sounds of gasping, slurping and other proactive noises. These were the types of sounds lovers only heard, alone with themselves, devouring each other. Alone… in bed. Arthur's eyes widened as he realised what this sounded and looked like. He and Alfred…lovers?

Alfred sighed against Arthur's skin, reddened by his attention. He lay there for a moment, breathing against the other man's chest, experiencing the hum of his heartbeat. Arthur gasped, clutching at the headboard, his hands still held above his head. He gulped down oxygen, trying to ease the burning in his lungs. He caught his breath and tried to ground himself. The muscles of his arms starting to ache and the first pricks of pain rose along them, only making matters worse. But that was the lesser of two evils.

His erection was prominent through his trousers, proof that he was enjoying Alfred's attentiveness to him. And if said American saw, he would never let Arthur live it down. Arthur shuddered again as Alfred dragged his teeth across his nipple once more, getting even harder. The lack of friction almost painful and he was burning up again. Arthur gasped again; he seemingly couldn't get enough air into his grasping lungs. Alfred shifted a little to get a better angle of Arthur's chest. And although Arthur had been doing a fine job of keeping his moans to himself, he lost his inner battle when Alfred's thigh accidently rubbed his erection.

He groaned and shifted too, trying to find some solution, it was all becoming a bit too much, the intensity of it startling. How could kissing his chest be so erotic?

As Arthur released his held back moan from his throat Alfred stiffened, smirking against his skin. He then proceeded to continue with his task, licking his skin once more just to feel Arthur shudder. But slowly he was making his way up to Arthur's well defined collarbones, stopping only to nibble and toy with the flesh, extracting moans from Arthur. He blew against the tender flesh after teasingly biting it.

Arthur bit his lip, groaning and gasping for air.

Alfred chuckled against his neck, touching and tracing his lips along the region. Flicking his tongue along the area sparsely, his own breathing getting heavier. The tang of Arthur's skin was addicting, Alfred eagerly drank down his needy moans and gasps. He could feel his excitement as well as Arthur's and he was having a hard time not doing anything about it.

He glanced up to catch Arthur's eyes as he bit him lightly again, smirking. Arthur bit his abused lips again, the intoxicated look in Alfred's eyes and the way he smirked up at him was so _hot._ He was startled by a sudden pain.

"You bit your lip so hard it's bleeding…" Alfred whispered against the flesh of his neck, the soft words ghosting over his skin. It was strange to hear words after hearing such explicit sounds for god knows how long. Arthur gulped, poking his dry tongue out to lick the blood off. Alfred's gaze didn't waver, and the intensity was scalding.

"I'll kiss it better."

Alfred leaned up to catch Arthur's tongue with his own, eye contact still there. Arthur gasped, releasing a lewd noise as Alfred stroked his tongue with his own. Alfred's breathing was erratic as he pulled back, only to kiss Arthur. Alfred soon picked up his pace. His mouth consuming Arthur's in a searing kiss, both of their breathing heavy as they bit and nipped at each other. Alfred's hands somehow ended up in Arthur's wheat hair, pulling and tugging at him. Arthur relented by biting down quite hard on Alfred's lip, and he got a rumbling moan in response.

Alfred licked Arthur's bottom lip, tracing the cut lightly before sucking on it. Arthur whimpered at the sensation. Alfred pulled back to place a kiss lightly on the cut.

"Better?" he asked mischievously.

Arthur let out a shaky breath. His was hot, skin burning and his could feel the blush in his cheeks. Now that he could catch his breath and think clearly his consciousness caught up with him. He was unbelievably embarrassed by both of their actions, especially the way he keened like a woman when Alfred bit him.

"I'm still sick you idiot!"

Alfred sighed.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **If I get enough good feedback I may do a second chapter of what happens next...**


	2. Fevers and Heroes- More

**Fevers and Kisses- _More_**

 **I don't own Hetalia or the characters involved. Thank you for reading, leave a review if you want.**

 **So you wanted it and here it is.**

 **Warning: The following content contains sexual scenes and mature content between two males. If you are underage or uncomfortable with this sort of thing please leave, I am not responsible if you decide to read ahead. You have been warned. If you are aware please continue.**

* * *

Alfred was frustrated.

He wanted nothing more than to kiss Arthur senseless, to have him all to himself- no limits. But knowing Arthur that was unlikely. Just by kissing him he had taken a risk. He was surprised he had kissed back in the first place, but he knew that he wouldn't get any further. It was so frustrating, to feel both of their arousal's but not being able to do anything about it was torture.

Arthur then spoke, highly embarrassed it seemed.

"I'm still sick you idiot!"

Alfred sighed.

Fuck it, he thought.

"Well, I'm just gonna have to work harder." He smirked, watching Arthur's face brighten again.

Arthur would've spoken if he could, but the burn of Alfred's sultry gaze was suffocating.

The American connects their lips once again and Arthur blushes at the groan he releases when their lips meet. The kiss is still rough. Both of their lips tugging at each other, once in a while Alfred would drag his teeth along Arthur's bottom lip, teasing him. He stopped to breathe, both panting into each other's mouths. Alfred reached up to flick his tongue along Arthur top lip, before slowly biting down. Arthur groaned and shifted once more.

If his erection had been painful before it was worse now. He had almost forgot about his… problem. But their kisses were so passionate. So rough and teasing. He didn't want to admit it but he wanted to know just how far Alfred could go.

How far _he_ could go.

He was consumed in another demanding kiss before he could think anymore. His hands itched with the need to bury themselves in Alfred's fluffy hair. But they were still pinned above his head, the muscles almost asleep. Alfred was invading his mouth with his slick tongue, luring moans from his throat. Arthur whimpered as he stroked their tongue's together, he responded by biting Alfred's tongue lightly. Arthur promised himself to never forget the helpless, lust filled sound Alfred emitted for the rest of his life.

Next thing he knew, Alfred had released his hold on his arms and was making his way down to his hips. Leaving a trail of kisses that gave way to shivers and sounds he didn't want to repeat for fear of embarrassment. While Arthur was glad his burning muscles could relax, he was slightly worried about what Alfred planned to do with him. Arthur again shivered, his mind thinking obscene thoughts he would never share.

Alfred reached the grove of Arthur's hips, his erection straining against the fabric of his trousers. He looked up to catch Arthur's eyes, though he could tell he was embarrassed, he also caught the wanting in his gaze. As much as Arthur was embarrassed he wanted this. Perhaps only for this moment- a want for release. But Alfred wanted it to be so much more. And he was prepared to show Arthur just how amazing _this_ could be, if he gave it a shot. How amazing _they_ could be.

Alfred's hot breath trickled along his erection. He glanced down to rub his cheek against Arthur's pulsing organ, feeling its hardness and warmth. Arthur gasped then groaned, hiding his face in his pillow. He clenched his fists into the fabric underneath him, breathing heavy. He didn't know how much more foreplay he could take.

"Do you want this?" Alfred asked. He whispered the words against Arthur's erection, sending jolts along his spine. He pushed his hips up to try go get some more friction and pressure. Alfred smiled at the reflex and rubbed his cheek against it once more, a little caught up in the moment. He wanted to give and get as much pleasure as possible. But he didn't want it to be over quickly- the moment had to last for him.

Arthur couldn't bring himself to answer. He would sooner die of embarrassment but at the same time he couldn't believe this was happening. He also could not deny this desire, this want for release. But also a wanting to feel Alfred's skin against his, to be joined with him, to feel him entirely. He couldn't really control his body as well as he thought, and it seemed like Alfred was taking him apart teasingly.

Alfred asked again, louder this time. He hadn't moved and the vibration this time almost drove Arthur insane with lust. It was pleasurable, granted, but not nearly enough. _More._

He needed _more._

He still couldn't bring himself to speak, so he instead nodded.

That was all the confirmation Alfred needed. He smirked then sat up abruptly, leaving Arthur a lot colder and confused.

The American then started undressing, only stopping when fully nude. His erection now free and proud. Alfred's skin was quite tanned from his ventures, mostly hiking with Matthew. Arthur admired his well-earned musculature, his rippling six pack and the impressive appendage blow that. A trickle of dark honey hair lead to way to the swelling treasure. He was definitely well endowed. Not massive, not too wide or too long, it seemed quite adequate. Arthur's throbbed at the notion of having him inside him. He knew that Alfred would be too proud to bottom and normally he would also object too, but he was just too needy right now. He didn't have the patience to argue with him over that now. If he had to take it he would, as long as it meant sweet release.

Desire boiled under his skin, like a ravaged beast clawing away at him. The itching was impossible to ignore.

 _Please_. Please just do something- _anything._ Arthur begged to himself, turning his face to hide in his pillow again. He didn't think he could look at Alfred or his scorching eyes as Alfred reached out to pull down his own trousers.

Alfred moved slowly-not to tease himself or Arthur. But because he was afraid to scare Arthur away from his choice. When Arthur was free of clothing he sighed, relived to feel the air on his skin. The itch was still there, still hidden underneath his skin. He felt exposed now and was unsure about what to do next. He had to take action at some point though-otherwise Alfred would drive him mad. He was about to turn to catch Alfred's eye when he felt a hand grip hold of his erection.

"Hah…w-what are- hah hah…Nhn.. are you…AH!.. doing?" He could barely speak as Alfred stroked him at a steady pace, he couldn't seem to breathe. It was amazing- _and this was just his hands_ a dark part of him thought. Releasing a shiver, he scrapped at the sheets, unable to keep still. He felt his legs tense up and his thigh's clench and unclench rhythmically. A seed of pleasure planted itself around his hips and with every slow stroke grew, pulsing hot desire through him. The pleasure and heat was growing around his hips- even though it was wonderful, Arthur knew this was the start of something big and blinding. His hips jerked when Alfred rubbed his tip, sending a flash of pain and pleasure through him, running up his spine. Arthur's moans once again filled the room and Alfred felt hazy with desire at the provocative sounds. He couldn't help but stroke himself in time with Arthur- wanting to share the experience.

But he wanted to connect them even more, and while he didn't doubt that they would reach climax this way, it wouldn't be fast enough.

He needed _more._

More friction between them, more of Arthur's moans, more pleasure, more rough kisses, more biting, more nipping, more heat, more skin, more pain, more heady breaths, more touching, more moans, more speed, more scratching, more grasping, more…

More Arthur. Just more.

Alfred's lips found Arthur's again, rough and demanding. Arthur keened into the kiss, weaving his gripping hands into Alfred's hair. Their teeth clacked together at the force of their movements. Yanking at his hair and biting his lips, Arthur urged for Alfred to speed up.

He needed more.

"Ah, Al-alfred… please..ah j-just..AHH.. Pl-" Arthur tried to plead but was cut off by Alfred's sneaking hand reaching his nipple to teak and tease it. With one hand on his erection and one toying with his nipples, Arthur couldn't tell heaven from hell. The build-up was too slow for him, the pleasure was there but not enough- it seemed to never be enough.

Alfred loved the helpless sounds Arthur made, the desperate way his body responded to his touch, the coils and clenching of his muscles beneath his fingers. He wanted to undo him. In this moment in time, Arthur was his. Maybe not for long, but he wanted to make this count.

Alfred's crafty tongue invited itself into Arthur's mouth, stroking at his own tongue, enticing Arthur to beat him in a different kind of combat than what they were used too.

 _Challenge accepted._

While their battle raged on, the minor victories spoils filled the enclosed space, both delighting in making the other lose by moaning. While they had both won battles, no one had won the war yet.

 _Yet._

Alfred was determined to win, but Arthur had some decent battle tactics of his own. He reached down to run his searching hands down Alfred's front, mapping out the groves of his chest. Alfred's hand that was fiddling with Arthur's own chest shot out to grip at his shoulder for support. Gasping as the Englishman rubbed his nipples roughly, pulling at them. His hand darted down to feel the hair leading to Alfred's erection, before teasingly moving back to his nipples. Alfred groaned, and countered by increasing his pressure and speed of pumping Arthur's erection- earning a moan and more attention to his chest. He would've liked to play with Arthur asshole but he still needed the support of Arthur's shoulder. The man's hands were surprisingly deft and he was taken aback with just how little he needed to do to turn him on.

Steadying himself, Alfred used his other hand to reach down behind Arthur and cup his rounded ass. Arthur yelped and Alfred took the opportunity to push further into enemy territory. Claiming ground and a foothold, he assaulted Arthur's mouth once more, Arthur responded with new found vigor.

Alfred's hands gripped Arthur's erection tighter, bathing in the sounds that escaped his lips. He shifted and angled his hips so they were aligned with Arthur's. His legs rested comfortably on either side of his, hip bones meeting. Their erections touched and both of them sucked in air- groaning. Alfred didn't move for a while, catching his breath and senses. Arthur however was impatient and pushed the American's hand out of the way to use both of his to reach around to hold both of their erections as he pumped them in time. Slowly at first though, both overcome with just how intense it was, their erections rubbing and pressing against each other. Both of their precum mixing together as it lubricated and covered both of them. Their slick skin rubbing together was a delicious sensation that brought both of them a little closer to climax.

Arthur's muscles tensed and he jolted with the pangs of pleasure that ebbed through him. He tried the keep a pace, so he focused on Alfred to take his mind of the cramp he was slowly getting in his arm. The burning seeped along the working appendage like honey, slow and torturous.

Alfred's face was flushed, bright eyes half-lidded. His glasses bounced on his face perilously with their movements. He was coated in sweat that rolled of his skin, staining the sheets below them along with their precum. Arthur was enthralled by the way he looked right now, so helpless. Alfred's hips bucked a little every now and then as Arthur stroked them both with a faster pace. While both were panting roughly, Arthur looked like he would suffocate any second now. Arthur decided he needed to remind Alfred who he was dealing with, so he leaned forward to mark the American's throat with bite marks and kisses. Sucking at the base of his throat to leave a considerable red mark- Alfred groaned and tilted his neck to allow for better access.

The American was panting heavily now, hands curling around Arthur to clutch at his back. He dug his nails into his flesh marking it as he starched and ripped at the sweat coated flesh. Arthur shuddered at the slight pain, pumping faster. He needed release soon- he didn't think his mind or body could take any more of this. He rubbed both of their heads together and almost came on the spot, he bit down rather hard on Alfred's collarbone. Alfred shuddered and gasped, rolling his hips.

He closed his eyes, burying his head into the other side of Arthur's neck, breathing against it. Arthur continued abusing his neck, the skin already showing marks.

"I… don't know…ah god… how much-Ah. I-I can't take..uhh…" Alfred spoke with great effort, moans mixed in with his words. Arthur responded by moving even faster, Alfred gasped and bit down on his neck.

Arthur hadn't been expecting the reaction and groaned, hips jerking. He couldn't believe how confident he had gotten and how shy Alfred had so quickly. Their roles reversed in a instant.

It was almost comical.

Alfred knew he was close, his hips were rising and falling with Arthur's strokes, unable to keep still. The pleasure was scorching, tingling all around his abdomen. Tightening and coiling, and whatever was coming was bound to be worth it. He could feel himself standing on the edge of the abyss. And all he needed, wanted, was to fall into paradise.

Arthur watched as Alfred called out his name, panting and gasping as his spine arched. He felt his legs tense and tighten as he came. Arthur soon found the edge and dove off it, sinking his teeth into Alfred's throat-drawing blood.

In an instant Alfred was boneless; he could only feel his climax rush through him. His muscles tensed and spasmed - filled with heat. The coiling in his abdomen exploded- making him aware of nothing but the near unbearable pleasure the rocked through him in waves. He drank in air quickly, holding Arthur tight as he came. He felt his come stick in between their chests, but he was too satisfied to care at the moment. He hissed as Arthur bite roughing into his throat. Arthur came, groaning into his throat. The vibrations tingling.

Alfred's was suddenly exhausted and couldn't move-he didn't want to. Arthur fell back unto the mattress with a thump, Alfred landing on top of him groaning.

They stayed like that for a while, breathing. Alfred was on the verge of sleep when Arthur shifted to reach out. He pulled his glasses of his face and sat them on the bedside table. Sighing as he flopped down once more and was soon unconscious.

Alfred smiled lazily.

 _You dork._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Wow, I honestly never thought I'd actually finish this. I just kept changing it cause I wanted it to be as perfect as i could make it and this is what I got so... enjoy.**


End file.
